Ain't No Real Joker There's Three!
by Adriene Alexandra Wayne
Summary: Nightwing and Robin decide to pull a joke on the Joker and it completely backfires on them.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a story to "test the waters" so to speak. Let me know what you think and if I should continue or not. Oh, and I'm open to suggestions. Please review! **

**:D Wingnut 2.0 :D**

"This is gonna be awesome!"

Nightwing turned to Robin who was perched on the building beside him, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"You bet it is," Nightwing grinned in return.

They had been sitting there for an hour watching two of Joker's known associates, and both of them were getting restless.

Batman had gotten a tip earlier that evening that the Joker was up to no good on the South side of Gotham, near the harbor. Since he was on another mission, the Joker would have to deal with Nightwing and Robin instead.

He was in for the surprise of a lifetime.

With this thought running through his head, Nightwing chuckled aloud.

"What's so funny?" Robin arched an eyebrow at his comrade.

"The look on the Joker's face when we're through with him," Nightwing replied. "I should have brought a camera."

Robin grinned at the picture in his mind.

"Batman is gonna have a cow when he finds out," Robin stated, matter-of-factly.

"I know, isn't it great?" Nightwing responded with a devilish grin.

Two tough looking characters stood at the docks in Gotham Bay; both were massive and menacing looking, though there wasn't much brain between the two of them. One reached into his pocket and pulled out a matchbook and proceeded to light the cigarette he'd placed in his mouth.

"Hey Ben," he started while cupping his hand over the lit match, "how long we gotta wait here anyway?"

"Keep yer trap shut, Karl!" His companion snapped. "The boss'll get here when he gets here."

Sufficiently cowed, his partner wisely kept silent, taking another drawl on his cigarette before extinguishing it beneath his boot.

"You ready, Tim?" Nightwing questioned his partner.

The two were in an abandoned warehouse, changing into what appeared to be similar purple suits, complete with green wigs and white face make-up.

Tim finished adjusting his green wig before replying.

"You sure this is gonna work, Dick?"

"Nope, but it'll be fun."

Tim grinned.

"We could get arrested for impersonating a wanted criminal, you know."

Dick smirked.

"Trust me Tim, we're gonna make the Joker look like an amateur."

Tim returned the grin, looking very Joker-like.

"All right, here's the plan," continued Dick. "I'll go out first, wait 5 minutes, and then follow. Got it?"

Tim nodded the affirmative.

Dick straightened his bow tie and broke into a huge smile.

"It's show time," he stated theatrically before walking out of the room.

Tim rolled his eyes at the corny statement. Typical Dick.

"Bruce is gonna kill us," Tim sighed.

Karl couldn't take it anymore. He turned to his partner.

"Ben, you sure he said to meet him here?" He asked.

Before Ben could respond, a howling cackle rang out through the night. Both men jumped before turning around to see the source of the eerie laughter.

Out of the shadows stepped the Clown Prince of Crime, still chuckling madly.

"Looking for me boys?" He asked, while straightening his jacket.

Both men remained speechless as the Joker sauntered toward them.

**Slight cliff-hanger, sorry. Again let me know if it's any good. Review!**

**:D Wingnut 2.0** **:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this was so long in coming. Here's chapter two. Oh, and if you guys have any more ideas, feel free to PM me, I just might use them. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Batman or any related characters, and anyone who tells you I do is lying, unfortunately. **

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" The Joker laughed at his own joke.

Ben quickly recovered from his state of shock and elbowed Carl who stood beside him, mouth hanging open.

"So, what's the plan, boss?" Ben inquired.

"You guys are gonna love this one," The Joker responded with a wink.

At that moment, however, another eerie cackle rang out into the night.

The three men turned and watched as the Joker once again marched out of the shadows.

Carl stared open mouthed before rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"Hello boys," the second Joker started, only to be stopped by the sight of the fourth member of their group: the aforementioned Joker.

He burst into hysterical laughter.

"Oh, I get it!" He squealed. "Good one boys! Guess the joke is on me!"

The two thugs were staring in openmouthed shock, while the other Joker assumed a look of distain.

"And you are…?" He asked frowning.

"I could ask you the same question," the second Joker responded irritably.

"I'm the Joker of course!" the first Joker shouted annoyed.

"How could you possibly be the Joker, when that's me?"The second Joker replied, exasperated.

"I'm flattered that you believe yourself to be me, but make no mistake, my boy, there is only ONE Joker and that's me. The first Joker said with a sardonic smile.

The second Joker was beginning to become angry. He took a menacing step forward toward the other Joker and seized him by the collar.

"You got another thing coming if you think you're the real Joker!" He shouted, his faced inches from Joker number one.

The first Joker narrowed his eyes before shoving him away and straightening his tie.

"No need to get snappy," he stated haughtily. "It's not my fault you _**think **_you're the real Joker."

"I AM the Joker!" He roared. "The ONE and ONLY! The Clown prince of Crime, archenemy of the Batman!"

Now it was the first Joker's turn to get mad.

"This town isn't big enough for two Jokers," he stated darkly.

Carl and Ben had finally recovered from their shock, but before either them, or the other Joker could respond, a third Joker stepped out of the shadows, an evil smile coloring his features.

The two thugs were now terrified at the sight of a third Joker, both having believed the first Joker to be the real thing.

As this third Grinning Ghoul sauntered purposefully toward the other two, Carl shuddered at the thought of what could happen next.

**Another cliffhanger I know. ;) I wasn't entirely satisfied with this chapter, sorry if it isn't up to par. Stupid writer's block. You know when you have a story all written in your head, but you can't seem to get it out on paper? That's me. **

**Anyway, feel free to review. Suggestions, comments, jokes, and new vocabulary words help me improve. :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am sorry that this took so long! I promise it won't happen again. For all those who waited and reviewed this story, here it is! The conclusion! I hope it isn't too anticlimactic!**

The other Jokers stared at the newcomer with dumbfounded looks on their faces. This was not a part of the plan.

The Joker walked toward the four men his evil grin still in place.

He stopped about a foot from them.

"Well?" He asked, expectantly.

Carl looked terrified and completely confused.

"Well what?" Ben responded angrily.

The Joker got right up in his face.

"Why aren't these imposters tied up yet?" He said with a deadly sneer.

"How do I know they're the imposters?" Ben boldly queried.

The Joker walked over to the other Jokers, who had remained speechless.

"Simple," the Joker snorted.

He reached toward the taller of the two "Jokers", and ripped off his green wig before anyone had time to react. Carl and Ben grew more infuriated as it dawned on them that they had been had.

The Joker again reached over and relieved the other "Joker" of his wig.

"Gentlemen, allow me to introduce Nightwing and Robin!" The Joker shouted with a dramatic bow.

While the other men recovered from their shock, The Joker reached into his coat pocket with a satisfied smirk.

He turned back toward the Dark Knight's proteges.

"Goodnight, boys." He said and pulled out canister and doused them in its contents.

_Well, that didn't go the way I had planned ,_ Nightwing thought as he drifted into unconsciousness. _Bruce is going to kill me._

"Wakey, wakey!" The Joker cackled gleefully.

Robin opened his eyes and squinted at his surroundings, already listings the possible escape routes. Nightwing stirred beside him. _I am going to kill him! I told him this would never work and now we are both in trouble. _Robin glared at the now fully conscious Nightwing, causing him to wince. _I'm sorry, _Nightwing mouthed apologetically.

The Joker cleared his throat loudly and both heroes snapped their attention back toward him.

"Since you are both finally awake, I can decide what the best thing to do with you two would be." The Joker tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Hmm...it has to be humiliating..." He mused.

Nightwing cringed inwardly, he knew whatever the Joker had planned would be unpleasant.

The Joker snapped his fingers.

"I got it!" He shouted with a broad grin.

Robin twisted in his bonds, testing their strength. His efforts proved useless, whomever had tied them up had done his job well. He didn't foresee an easy way out of this one.

The Joker leaned down toward as if sensing Robin's intent.

"I only have more thing to say to you two," he said with a conspiratorial grin on his face. "Gotcha!"

Robin and Nightwing shared a confused look between them before again looking at the Joker.

The Joker started to laugh as if he had just told the greatest joke in the world.

He reached up and removed his wig and wiped off his makeup with his sleeve, revealing the broadly grinning face of the Batman.

Nightwing and Robins' jaws dropped. They had not expected the night to end this way.

Shocked looks, however, soon gave way to sheepish ones and both boys sighed in defeat.

"All right, Bruce," Nightwing stated sheepishly as Batman untied them, "you win."

Batman chuckled and helped both young heroes to their feet.

"Never try to pull one over on a detective," he said, "because he will always get you first."

That was the first time Robin had ever seen the Dark Knight look smug.

_One day, _he told himself with a grin, _we will get him back._


End file.
